Christmas Reject
by liveforambrose
Summary: Ambrose was never the family meeting type, but he made an expectation for her. He had no idea what was in store for him. Ambrose/Kaitlyn.


Dean was never the type to have holiday joy dripping from his mood, but he was able to make an expectation in this case.

Ambrose had only met Kaitlyn's parents a few occasions, but never the whole Bonin package. The Texan Diva knew Dean wasn't the social type, much less the type of guy who enjoys being stuck in a house full of crazed, perhaps drunk relatives for Christmas.

"You know, we can still turn back and head to Vegas like you originally proposed." Dean tried his best to keep the nerves hidden from Kaitlyn, since he knew her nerves were probably just as worse as his. "Kait, it's fine. I've encountered a lot of crazy shit in my life. Hell I've been in a shit load of death matches, I think I can handle the Bonin family." Her unusual speed of breath soon started to calm down at the words that came out of her four month boyfriend's mouth. _If Dean says it's fine, then it is. Stop overthinking it Bonin._

"My parents love you, which really took me by surprise. But I just wanna give you a warning about the majority of the males in my family. When they found out I was dating the Dean Ambrose, they didn't really take it very-"

"Kaitlyn, at the end, you're all that matters to me. Plus, if any of your cousins or whatever lays a hand on me I'll just-"

"Dean!" Kaitlyn used her free hand from the steering wheel to playfully slap Dean's chest, who chuckled at her actions. "Behave Dean. Please, it may seem stupid but what my family thinks of you is important to me." Quickly, the nerves that had found a way to cool down began to arise into Dean's system.

"Is it too late to turn back and go to Vegas now?" A groan slipped out of Kaitlyn's mouth as the car hit a stop. "Yes, because the Bonin household is right over there."

All that Dean could see was a swam of small toddlers running around, bumping into one another, and pushing each other into the ground in the front yard. "Please tell me this is as worse as it gets."

"I wish. Now, be nice, no smugness, or cockiness. You're not on screen. Behave, please." In attempts to control Dean from breaking her rules and calm him down, her fingers entangled themselves onto Dean's, shooting him one last sincere smile before leading him into the Bonin holiday family reunion.

"Kaity! You came!" As Dean feared, the swan of kids left their actions behind and jumped at the brunette beside him. "Of course! I can never miss the annual Bonin reunion!"

"Um, Kaity? Who's that?" The much smaller blonde curly haired girl departed from her small hug to her aunt, to point up at the man beside them.

"Sweetie, this is Dean. He's my new-"

"Dean Ambrose?! No! He's a bad man!" The little girl hid behind her aunt's leg, avoiding any eye contact with the man in front of her. "Sweets, no he isn't. It's a character he plays, he's a very nice person. Common, say hello." Slowly, Kaitlyn's niece started to reveal herself to Dean, who tried to maintain a simple smile to not frighten the small child.

"I'm... E... Ella." Her small hand extended to Dean, who gently took it and shook it. "I'm Dean, and no, I'm not going to hurt you."

"See Ella, he's a nice guy." Kaitlyn ruffled her alarmed niece, who still had a frighten expression plastered on her face.

"I still think he's bad." With that, Ella ran away from the couple, who knew they had more to come.

"If a little five year old thinks I'm one hell of a jerk, I can't wait to see what your cousins think of me." Sarcasm dripping down Dean's words, who let himself be dragged into the house, not ready to have anymore insults thrown at him.

"Kaitlyn! Ah, you made it!" Another mob of females and a few males came towards them, but grabbed ahold of the brunette, making her hand disconnect from Dean's. "Kaitlyn, oh my god it's been ages! Your new hair, I love it! So much-" All Dean could hear was how the females gushed on and on about the brunette, completely disbanding her from him.

"So, so, so, you must be my cousin's new man?" Dean felt a large male hand fall on top of his shoulder, alarming him a bit. "Yeah, you can say that. Dean, Dean Ambrose."

Ambrose held out a welcoming hand, which was an unusual act coming from him, but was rejected as the man before him just stated coldly as he took sips from his beer. "Yeah, I know. What? You think I don't keep track of the guys little Kaity comes in contact with?"

"Well how was I supposed to know? I've only been with your cousin for around four months now, and-" The swinging hand from Kaitlyn's cousin that landed on top of Dean's hard shoulders stopped his sentence. "Four months can be serious. Or what? My cousin is just another one of your _toys_?" Dean was getting the thought that the more drinks Kaitlyn's cousin, his defense against him grew.

"What the hell do you mean another one of my _toys_? You don't even know me."

"Like I said, I research non stop about the guys that Kaity seems has an interest. May I bring up, _Jon Moxle_y in this case?" Still trying to remain faithful to Kaitlyn's ground rules on how to deal with her family, Dean slipped the man's arm off his shoulders to come face and face to him. "It's called a gimmick buddy. Search that up."

"Either way, I don't like you for my cousin. She deserves so much better than the one lousy mess you are." He put his beer down, just to have his two arms free to shove Ambrose, who just looked down. _I can't let down Kaitlyn, not for something this stupid._

From the corner of her eye, Kaitlyn blocked out all of the blabbering from her female relatives to spot Mark, her cousin, and Dean looking as if a punch was going to be thrown. On instinct, she pushed through the crowd of gossiping females to run towards the two men.

"Dean, what's going on?" Her hands held onto his muscle, giving him a nudge to spit it out. "It's nothing Kaitlyn. I see you have a lot of over protective cousins."

"Kaitlyn, he started it! Common, how did you downgrade to this? You had a perfectly good relationship before this, then you come home and bring us this? What a joke!" Kaitlyn initial reaction was to hold on tighter to Dean's arm to prevent from an overdue punch to be swung.

"You know Mark, I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decision. I love Dean, and if you can't accept that or anybody else in this house, then I should be walking out of this house, with my pride and dignity. Dean is also a man, and he's taking all this bashing from you for me." This time, it was Dean who glued his grip onto Kaitlyn's arm, not wanting a slap to be thrown.

"Kaity, it's Christmas! Time for family, you can't leave us for that!" At that time, the whole Bonin family surrounded the trio, the argument had gotten out of hand, in which Kaitlyn feared.

"Actually, yes I can. And I will. Sorry guys, but if people can't accept my happiness, then I have no place here. Common Dean." Without looking back, Kaitlyn pulled on Dean, who shot Mark one more glare before walking out. To say the least, the remaining Bonin family were left overwhelmed and flabbergasted.

"You didn't have to do that Kaitlyn, I left you being seen as a total bitch on Christmas." Not even Dean's sentimental words were enough to calm the flames threatening to erupt out of Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, Kait-"

"Auntie Kaity! Wait!" The sounds of small footsteps rushing towards the couple alongside a few yells were enough to stop Kaitlyn on her tracks. "Ella? What's up sweetie?"

Without saying a word, she clinged herself onto the man she first feared, and held him tightly. "Don't listen to meanie Mark, he's stupid. If auntie Kaity loves you, then I do too." Suddenly, Kaitlyn felt the arising flames water down at the sight of at least one of her family members accepting Dean. _And the youngest._

"You aren't so bad after all, Deanie. Just don't hurt my auntie, or I'll powerbomb you!" Kaitlyn withheld a giggle to escape her lips at her niece's nickname for Ambrose and the childish threat against him as Dean ruffled Ella's curly hair. "Neither are you kiddo. And don't worry, I won't hurt her. No need for violence!"

"Merry Christmas, _Uncle_ Deanie."

* * *

**_A/N: Ahhh! This hit the feels! Super cute and fun to write a Christmas one shot (: Hope you guys had a laugh or cried at Dean's interaction with little Ella haha. (:_**

**_Don't forget to check out my recent story, thanks and Merry Christmas! (: x _**


End file.
